


Sunning

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, If you tilt your head just right, Tumblr Prompt, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: They're sunning on the Ghost; an afternoon activity that Zeb conned Kallus into trying after goading him for being completely incapable of an act called relaxation. It’s a shocking juxtaposition of the cold company he’s kept in even colder spaces.





	Sunning

**Author's Note:**

> Goosieboosie requested Kalluzeb name reveal fluff. I think I owe Kallus something fluffy after shooting him. Twice. Cheers!

They’re sunning on the  _Ghost_ ; an afternoon activity that Zeb conned him into trying after goading him for being completely incapable of an act called _relaxation_. The heat from the warm metal of the ship soaking through his clothes and ebbing the stress from his muscles in a surprisingly effective manner. If he closes his eyes, he can almost feel the sunlight dance across his skin, gentle breeze tangling in his hair. 

It’s a shocking juxtaposition of the cold company he’s kept in even colder spaces.

Zeb’s within arms reach, flat on his belly and making an attempt at buffing carbon scoring off the hull.

Kallus accidentally allows himself a sigh of contentment.

“See?” Zeb teases, “S’not so bad.”

“It’s absolute torture.” Kallus responds, propping himself up on an elbow to watch the Lasat’s progress. “I’m already burning. Anything, I’ll tell you anything to make it stop.”

Zeb weighs the deadpan delivery and cracks a smile, wagging a knowing finger at him. “Come on, Kallus. Live a little.”

Kallus purses his lips and squints against Yavin’s sun. “It’s Alex. My name.”

“Short for Alexsandr. I know.” Zeb’s goofy smile spreads across his face and Kallus can feel his own mirroring it. It’s awkward, and stiff, and _feels really damn personal_.

Ezra’s voice calls out to them below the ship and they both instantly flatten, clinging to the ship in a desperate attempt to remain unseen; soldiers hiding from an adolescent predator. Neither of them breathe while the Bridger boy gives a sub-par attempt to locate them for some errand they really should be doing. He leaves and they both laugh, embarrassed they’re hiding from duties like children.

Kallus sits up and palms the moisture from his eyes. His cheeks burn. It’s the sun; there’s _no_ other explanation. “I should go. I really _am_ starting to cook.”

Zeb favors him with a worried look. “Yeah. He outranks you now, too. That could be bad.”

Kallus slides down the hull and gives the Lasat one last glance over his shoulder. “Thank you, Zeb. For everything.”

"Anytime."


End file.
